0100 AM
by Cerinad
Summary: Tentang Kaminari yang ketakutan pada pukul satu dini hari akibat menonton film horor #KiriKami #KirishimaxKaminari


_My hero academia sepenuhnya hanya milik Horikoshi Kouhei sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter nya saja_

 ___

 _Fanfic ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya untuk kesenangan author saja_

_

Kaminari bergerak gelisah diatas ranjangnya. Dia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya memandang waspada pada seluruh penjuru kamarnya, memastikan jika dia benar-benar sendirian. Kamarnya sudah gelap sedari tadi, karena memang sudah malam dan sudah saatnya dia tidur.

Lampu kecil yang biasa berada di atas meja disamping ranjangnya tidak ada, karena rusak. Membuatnya sedikit mengumpat karena dia jadi harus tidur dalam kegelapan yang menakutkan seperti ini.

"Kirishima brengsek", makinya pelan. Ia menyesal, sungguh. Ia menyesal kenapa mengiyakan ajakan Kirishima menonton film horor tadi.

Sebenarnya memang Kaminari yang meminta pria merah jabrik itu untuk datang menemaninya karena dia memang sedang berada di rumah sendirian. Terasa lebih asik jika ada orang lain yang menemani, menurutnya.

Dia tidak hanya mengajak Kirishima sebenarnya. Dia juga mengajak Bakugou dan Sero untuk bergabung, hanya saja mereka berdua tidak bisa datang karena punya banyak urusan yang dia sendiri juga tidak tau apa itu. Masa bodoh, karena setidaknya masih ada Kirishima.

Namun nyatanya, Kirishima itu sama saja. Hanya datang untuk menumpang makan, mengajak nonton film horor dan pergi pulang begitu saja. Hanya menambah ketakutan Kaminari karena dirumah sendiri.

Tunggu, takut? Tidak, coret kata itu. Kaminari tidak takut pada hal apapun asal kalian tau. Dia hanya benci. Itu saja.

Dia melirik ke arah kanannya, menatap jam kecil yang tergeletak disana. Pukul 01.30 am. "Sial, sudah tengah malam", ucapnya.

"Kirishima bodoh. Karena dia aku jadi tidak bisa tidur", lanjutnya. "Brengsek, makhluk merah sialan!"

Denki, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Bakugou. Inilah akibatnya, mulut mu jadi sama kotornya dengan dirinya. Alangkah bagusnya jika kau merapalkan berbagai macam doa agar kau bisa tidur dan tidak merasa takut.

Tiba-tiba sekarang ia merasa haus. Membuat dirinya mau tak mau harus bangun dan turun ke lantai bawah, menuju dapur. Walau dengan rasa takut yang menguasai, ia tetap bersikeras untuk ke dapur. "Memang siapa mereka itu. Makhluk tidak berguna. Aku bisa menyetrum mereka dengan quirk ku dan membuat mereka mati untuk yang kedua kalinya", gerutunya sok berani.

Setelah menuntaskan keinginannya, dia kembali ke kamarnya lagi. Namun, ada yang aneh. Setibanya di kamar, dua mendapati jendela kamarnya yang tengah terbuka lebar. Padahal dia yakin jika telah mengunci dan menutup rapat jendela serta gorden kamarnya.

GLEK

Dia menelan ludahnya kasar. 'Siapa? Siapa yang telah masuk ke dalam kamarku?!!'.

Matanya menatap awas ke seluruh sudut kamar. Ia merasa seperti ada seseorang di belakang tubuhnya. Otomatis Kaminari menegang dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak berani melihat ke belakang. Sesuatu seperti menyentuh permukaan lehernya dengan lembut membuat dirinya makin merinding. 'SHIT!', batinnya.

"Kaminari~", suara lirih yang memanggil namanya tersebut bergema di telinga Kaminari. Dia makin merinding. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan satu katapun.

'Ya tuhan!! Tolong aku! Siapapun!'

Secara perlahan, tangan yang menyentuh lehernya pun terlepas. Lama hingga ia merasa jika orang itu sudah menghilang. Dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya perlahan hingga--

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Kaminari jatuh terhempas hingga menabrak pintu kamarnya saking kagetnya. Dia sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di punggung nya karena terbentur pintu dengan cukup keras.

Dia mendengar suara tawa yang khas dan familiar di telinganya menggema di seluruh kamarnya. Ketika ia mendongak, dapat dilihatnya wajah pemuda menyebalkan nan brengsek yang sedari tadi ia maki, Kirishima.

Kaminari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membiarkan Kirishima melanjutkan tertawa nya. Di usapnya kedua matanya. Terdapat bulir-bulir air disana. 'Sialan, aku malah menangis. Ayolah, jangan cengeng Denki!', batinnya kesal dan berganti dari mengusap menjadi mengucek kedua matanya. Namun cara tersebut tidak berhasil karena pada kenyataannya, air mata nya malah mengalir lebih deras

"Astaga bro, kau lihat ekspresimu tadi, benar-benar lucu", komentar Kirishima masih dengan tertawa.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Kirishima berhenti tertawa dan memandang Kaminari yang tengah mengucek matanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia kemudian berlutut dihadapan Kaminari, mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kaminari yang tengah terduduk dilantai.

"Bro, kau menangis?"

Kaminari tidak merespon, dan masih asyuk mengucek matanya sambil sesekali terisak. Kareba itulah Kirishima lalu berinisiatif memindahkan tangan Kaminari dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

"K-kau..hiks..kejam..", ujarnya. Kirishima secara mendadak merasa bersalah. Dipeluknya tubuh si kuning. "E-eh maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud.. Membuat mu menangis".

Kaminari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada si merah, masih menangis. Demi apapun dia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Menangis dihadapan sahabatmu sendiri? Ugh, benar-benar memalukan untuk seorang Kaminari Denki. Tapi apa pedulinya saat ini. Dia tidak peduli jika setelah ini Kirishima menganggap nya cengeng atau penakut.

Dia melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap si jabrik dengan kesal. "Kau bajingan,brengsek. Apa tadi itu? Kau tau itu benar-benar tidak lucu. Apalagi sampai memasuki kamarku tanpa izin. Tidak sopan!", protesnya.

Kirishima terkekeh kecil lalu mengacak surai kuning Kaminari dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. "Maaf, eskpresimu tadi benar-benar lucu. Dasar penakut", dia menyentil dahi Kaminari membuatnya mengaduh.

"Aku tau kau itu penakut, itu sebabnya aku mengerjai mu sedikit haha", lanjutnya.

Kaminari cemberut. "Aku tidak penakut,bodoh. Aku hanya benci mereka!", protesnya tidak terima. Kirishima tersenyum lalu mencubit kedua pipi Kaminari. "Terserah kau saja".

"Lagipula sekarang aku kesini untuk menemanimu bukan?"

"Kenapa tidak daritadi saja?"

"Sengaja", jawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sialan kau!!"

Kirishima tertawa kemudian berdiri. Menyodorkan tangan nya pada Kaminari, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Diterimanya sodoran tangan tersebut. Setelah Kaminari berdiri, Kirishima menyentil dahi Kaminari lagi.

"Apa sih?"

"Kau tau, itu makian terbanyak yang pernah kau ucapkan. Sejak kapan mulutmu jadi sekotor Bakugou?"

"Sejak tadi. Lagipula kaulah penyebab aku berkata kotor"

"Tidak. Ini pasti karena kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan bom nuklir itu"

"Bom nuklir? Pft.."

Dan akhirnya, untuk malam itu Kirishima menemani si pemuda kuning tersebut hingga tertidur dengan nyenyak.

-END-


End file.
